At present, under the condition on that the fluid delivery, particularly the pressurized fluid delivery in the pipe is not interrupted, the construction of pipeline generally include the operations of drilling, plugging and collision-mat feeding. In general practice, there are three apparatus used for the operations. A drilling apparatus is used to make opening on the wall of the operated pipe, a plugging apparatus is then used for plugging the pipe, and a collision-mat feeding apparatus is finally used for placing a permanent collision-mat in the opening of the pipe. Thus, the three separate apparatus are needed for the construction operations of the pipeline. Therefore, a number of problems, such as the repair and maintenance of the apparatus, as well as transport of the apparatus are resulted from so many apparatus used. Besides, in order to form by-pass path for fluid delivery during the constructions, additional opening has to be made in the upper and lower reaches of the constructed pipe, therefore the additional work is done and additional damage of pipe is caused.